An image forming apparatus is prevailing that forms images on paper sheets using toner or ink based on image data. Such image forming apparatuses has two types thereof that are a multifunction apparatus referred to as MFP (Multifunction Peripheral) and a single-function apparatus represented by a printer or a facsimile machine. The multifunction apparatus includes a plurality of functions such as a scanner function, a printer function, a facsimile function, and has a function of forming images on recording paper sheets based on image data such as image data read by a scanner, image data transmitted by facsimile, or image data input from an external apparatus such as a PC. A single-function apparatus such as a printer or a facsimile machine has a function of forming images on recording paper sheets based on input image data.
Conventionally, the multifunction apparatus and the single-function apparatus respectively having the above image forming functions each have independently been developed and manufactured. A user knows well about how the user should handle each of the apparatuses and prepares the consumables (toner, a photosensitive body, etc.) to operate each of the apparatuses, and replaces these consumables taking care to avoid confusing these consumables when necessary.
The development of the two types of apparatus is executed handling the apparatuses as different products due to the frame configurations thereof because, in the development process thereof, for the multifunction apparatus and the single-function apparatus, though the layout and the functions of the main portion (for example, a printing processing portion) insides the apparatuses are same, the manners of replenishing paper sheets and replacing consumables or the direction of making accesses to the apparatus when a trouble is coped with are different.
For example, for an MFP, a document reading apparatus is disposed in the uppermost portion of the MFP and, therefore, the strength of the frame of the MFP needs to be increased compared to that of a printer. Furthermore, the MFP employs a front accessing scheme of accessing the MFP from the front face thereof and, therefore, the development of the mechanism is executed such that replenishing work of paper sheets and replacing work of consumables can be executed from the front face of the MFP. For a printer, the mechanism thereof is developed such that paper sheets can be replenished from the side face thereof and replacing work of consumables can be executed from the top face thereof.
FIGS. 7A and 7B are explanatory diagrams of the difference in the accessing scheme between a multifunction apparatus such as an MFP and a single-function apparatus such as a printer. FIG. 7A is an explanatory diagram of the apparatus configuration and the accessing scheme of the MFP. FIG. 7B is an explanatory diagram of the apparatus configuration and the accessing scheme of the printer.
In an image forming apparatus such as an MFP 100 or a printer 200, the apparatus needs to be opened and closed in opportunities other than those for maintenance of the apparatus. The opportunities include, for example, those for replenishing paper sheets when paper sheets stored in a paper feeding portion (a paper feeding apparatus) 103 are insufficient and for replenishing toner used as consumable in a printing processing portion when the toner is insufficient (replacing a toner box).
For the MFP 100 and the printer 200, due to the difference in the originating concept between the two, most of MFPs (a developed model from a single-function copying machine) often employ the front accessing scheme of accessing the apparatus from the front face, and are adapted to be executed to replacement of the consumables thereof and replenishment of the paper sheets thereof from the front face thereof.
In this case, as shown in FIG. 7A, the MFP 100 employs the configuration that an access to a printing processing portion 102 disposed under a paper sheet ejecting portion 101 and an access to the paper feeding portion 103 disposed further under the printing processing portion 102 are made from the front face of the MFP 100. In this case, replacement of the consumables such as toner is executed to the printing processing portion 102 and replenishment of paper sheets is executed to the paper feeding portion 103.
On the other hand, the printer 200 includes no document reading portion and is adapted to print image data sent from a terminal apparatus connected to a communication line. The printer has been developed based on the concept of “being compact” and “being a desktop type” from the first stage of the development of the apparatus. Based on these factors, as shown in FIG. 7B, an accessing scheme is employed that paper sheets are replenished to the paper feeding portion 203 from the side face of the printer 200, and the paper feeding portion 201 is opened and consumables are replaced for the printing processing portion 202 from the top side of the printer 200.
Regarding a paper feeding apparatus applied to the above image forming apparatus, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 61-60534 discloses a paper feeding apparatus of a copying machine that has a copying machine main body including a main paper feeding apparatus and a cabinet loading the copying machine main body thereon, wherein an auxiliary paper feeding apparatus is detachably provided for the cabinet, and wherein a paper feeding cassette that can be inserted and removed from the front face of the copying machine is detachably provided to each of the auxiliary paper feeding apparatus and the main paper feeding apparatus.
In a type of the above image forming apparatus, the main portion of the apparatus (for example, the printing processing portion and an optical unit) is used commonly by the multifunction apparatus and the single-function apparatus. However, even though these apparatuses each include a main portion having the same printing characteristic, each of the apparatuses needs to be independently developed and designed because the accessing scheme to the apparatus is different depending on whether the apparatus is the multifunction apparatus or the single-function apparatus.
In this case, in the multifunction apparatus and the single-function apparatus respectively represented by the MFP 100 and the printer 200, because the multifunction apparatus and the single-function apparatus respectively have accessing schemes being different from each other, the term for development thereof is extended, and because the apparatuses respectively have component arrangements thereof being different from each other considering the safety during the development of the apparatuses (such as improvement of printing quality and stability of paper sheet transportation), the apparatuses (MFP/printer) are supplied at high costs.
However, in this case, when standardization of the constituting components of apparatus such as members and parts is possible, reduction of the cost can be facilitated by reducing the term for the development and improvement of the operability of the apparatuses can also be facilitated.
For the above problem, a paper feeding apparatus disclosed in the above Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 61-60534 is merely an apparatus for which a paper feeding cassette thereof is adapted to be inserted and removed from the front face of the apparatus for each of the main paper feeding apparatus and the auxiliary paper feeding apparatus thereof. Therefore, the above publication does not disclose any technical idea that rationalization is facilitated by standardizing the constituting members for the above apparatuses respectively employing accessing schemes that are different from each other.